Athena Asamiya's Big Day
by Clubkey75
Summary: Attention! This story includes foot fetish and tickle content. If that's fine with you please enjoy It's written in first person view, so feel free to imagine yourselves. xD Also please leave a comment. I worked really hard on this story and like to know what you think.


Athena Asamiya Big Day

In this world we live, there are different types of fans for musicians.  
The biggest, is the group that just likes a certain singer, band and so on and visits their concert when it's quite near.  
The second biggest group, is the crazy fans who go to more than one concert and even if it's a little further away from where they live.  
And the smallest group, is the insane and obsessed fans who travel around the globe to see their stars perform on stage.

Well, I've always considered myself to be in the second group. Normally...  
Cause lately, I've been obsessed with a Japanese Rock star.  
Young, sexy, dominant and with an amazing voice.  
Her name is Athena Asamiya.  
Just to see her once, I spend all my money for a flight to Japan and a first row ticket to her big concert in the Tokyo Dome that was sold out with over 40,000 fans.

As I stepped to the front of the arena I took a little look around and noticed just how big the arena really was.  
The thousands of people who were there, all waiting to see Athena aswell and the whole environment gave me goose bumps already.  
After a few hours of waiting, I made my way from the entrance at the main gate, Gate 22, through the long floors to finally enter the hall itself.  
Surprisingly, from the inside it looked even bigger than from the outside.

I made my way further into the arena, down the ranks at which normally the fans of the Yomiuri Giants, the regional baseball team, sit and enjoy the game.  
Walking further down the stairs, i got closer and closer to my desired destination, the first row, right in front of the stage.  
As I reached the spot I nearly got ecstatic.  
My place was right in front of the stage and directly in the middle, the spot at which Athena will be standing, just a few inches away from me.

I felt my heart beat faster, imagining a hot girl and big star like her being this close to me.  
My mind was filling with fantasies and images of me meeting her after the concert, being able to talk to her, touch her and admittedly even a bit further having a fetish for feet and tickling.  
Knowing I will never be able to, I still held on to those nice little fantasies.  
What remains a mystery to me and all her fans who share my fetishes is what her feet look like, cause she's never been seen without her boots.  
There are many speculations about them reaching from "they problably are ugly if she hides them all the time" to "they are perfect, but we don't deserve to see the feet of this goddess".  
Personally I stick to the second theory rather than the first one.

Being sunk too deep in my thoughts and fantasies, which were running circles in my head, I was startled for a short moment as the lights went off and everyone around me started chanting and shouting.  
I quickly snapped out of it and started shouting along with the others.  
The adrenaline was rising more and more in anticipation of the final moment when my favorite singer was to enter the stage and i could finally see her in person.  
Music started to play along with a video, indicating the introduction of the concert.  
After about a minute, stage fireworks were fired, heating up the air around and adding to the warmth from standing between that many people and the many spotlights shining in alot of different colors.

And then there was the moment everyone in the arena has been waiting for.  
Athena entered the stage wearing her usual outfit.  
A red sleeveless top with golden edges that is a little cut on the lower part revealing her cute belly a bit, worn with a red nearly ankle long skirt having some gold in it aswell, black stockings being worn halfway up her thighs and golden, nearly knee high, boots.  
Her very long purple hair was flowing a bit and reached down just past her waist.  
A sexy sight on pictures, but even more when looking right up to her.  
Looking straight forward, I could directly stare at her boots.  
It was a sight which made my fantasies go wild once again.

In the following time, I watched her boots, aswell as the rest of Athena of course and rocked out like my life depended on it.  
So did Athena giving an amazing performance.  
I was banging and jumping for nearly two hours.  
During all this time I had the feeling that Athena was looking at me quite often.  
I had no idea what it was.  
She gave me a nice, but kinda dominant smile.  
It was like she tried to tell me something with it.  
Something like: "You can look as much as you like, but never touch".  
Even though I kinda knew it's meaning, a variety of thoughts rushed through my mind.  
"Does she like you? Or is it cause you are the only non-japanese person in the front row?", were two of the wide range of thoughts I had.  
Crushing my own wishes and illusions I managed to get one small clear thought.  
It was like a voice telling me to stop dreaming and face reality.  
I knew deep inside that she wasn't grinning at me only.  
It was a grin to everyone standing in her field of view, to put it down like that.

As one of the last songs of her awesome show, Athena announced she was gonna sing her song "Secret of Asamiya".  
During the 30 seconds long intro of the song, something happened that shook my feelings like I was riding a rollercoaster.  
Athena came over and kneeled down right in front of me and grabbed me by the collar.  
My heart skipped a beat as she did and pulled me close to her.  
Even though it was loud and crowded around us, in this one moment, to me it was like we were the only ones in this huge venue.  
"You and me, after the concert. Wait here", she said with a smile, then stood up and walked off to perform her song.  
I felt my heart melt inside my chest.  
Was it a dream or reality?  
Many different emotions mixed up and all that caused by one simple sentence.  
But this was a sentence that each of the over 40.000 fans would have loved to hear, still I was the chosen one, personally picked by Athena Asamiya.

For the rest of the concert I could only imagine what this would be like.  
After the show I waited, while everyone else was leaving.  
At first I thought it may have been a joke or anything, then suddenly a quite muscular man walked up to me.  
"So you're the one Athena asked to stay then?", he asked me.  
Not being able to say much I just nodded.  
"Ok then, follow me", the man said and I did so.  
He led me backstage and all across the halls.  
During the little walk, I looked at all those people working hard, even after the concert ended.  
I was really excited to find out what was gonna happen.  
The man, who introduced himself as Hiro while we were walking, led me to a door.  
"Ok here we are. Just knock and walk in. Athena awaits you already"

Very nervous I knocked and opened the door.  
As I walked into the room, I saw Athena sit in a comfy looking chair, still wearing her stage outfit, her legs folded.  
"Ah here you are. Come in", Athena greeted me, while I walked further into the room.  
"Thank you so much for inviting me here Athena", I said smiling happily.  
"How sweet hehe. You're cute. Any idea why I asked you to come here?", she then asked.  
Having no idea of her reason for calling me up to her, I just shook my head shivering a bit from being nervous.

"Pure innocence hehe. I've had an eye on you during the concert and I caught you staring at my boots quite a few times. You're into feet aren't you?", Athena suddenly asked me.  
I slowly nodded and blushed deeply.  
"Oh that's good. Maybe you will be of use then. Come over and sit on the floor in front of me", Athena told me, having her whip, one of her usual items, laid down on the table right next to her.  
Still blushed deeply, but wondering about what she may have meant, I walked over and sat down in front of her, just as she wished.

"Hold still for a moment", Athena commanded and I obediently did as she wished.  
This proved that her dominance wasn't just played... or maybe she does it as fan service...  
Anywho, what happened next felt even more like a dream.  
She stretched out her legs and put her booted feet on my shoulders.  
I looked at them, on the left, then on the right side of me and then back up to Athena.  
"Awww, It's nice to have a little foot rest after this hard concert", Athena said with a cheerful tone in her voice as she gave me another of her dominant smiles.  
I haven't dared to talk back to her, in fact I was enjoying it.  
On the other side... if I was to talk back I knew I would be sent away so I sat there enjoying the moment while it lasted and hoped to lift the secret of what her feet look like.

Two minutes had passed when Athena took her feet off of my shoulders and began to untie her boots.  
I watched with wide eyes and found myself not being able to take them off of her.  
"Oh I bet you can't wait for my boots to come off right?", Athena teased as she untied the laces slowly and let my anticipation and excitement nearly go through the roof.  
Without thinking about it, but not really minding it either, I've let this dominant 20 years old girl have full control over me.  
Keeping my eyes on her boots, I couldn't wait for the final moment they come off.  
Knowing how much of a tease it was to me, Athena didn't just do it slowly, but kept on talking teasingly and with a seductive tone in her voice which made the tease even worse.  
"I'm sure you can't wait any longer. I can see you're about to explode with excitement hehe"  
She untied both boots first and then took them off to make me wait even longer.

Just as I was starting to go crazy from the tease her boots came off and her stocking clad size 8 1/2 feet were released from their golden prison.  
I could already see how much they have been drenched in sweat, which was no surprise after over two hours in those boots and performing under the heat of the lights.  
Along with the visible part of her hard work, the smell of it met my nose pretty quickly.  
It was an intense smell, though mixed with a scent of tangerine.  
"Seems you like the view.. and the smell of my feet aswell. You're gonna be so much fun to play with my little foot slave", Athena said and made this dream come true even better then it already was.  
So many of my online friends would kill to be Athena's foot slave and I was the lucky guy chosen for this task.  
Thinking about all this filled me with a huge share of pride.

"You've been patient. I like that. Here have a sniff!", Athena said and giggled as she suddenly pressed her black stockinged left foot against my face, making me feel how moist they were and forcing me to inhale their smell from as close as can be.  
Having a foot fetish, it's always great to have a foot in my face to sniff on, but knowing that it was the foot of a star and most of all my favorite one, made the whole thing even better.  
"Good boy, keep it up", Athena commanded and rubbed my cheek with her other foot.  
She made me sniff her foot for some time, before she pulled them away.  
Laying back in her chair, she looked down on me and asked: "Wanna see my bare feet?".  
I nodded really quickly, nearly headbanging and answered her: "Yes please"  
My thoughts went berzerk, knowing how close I was to be the one to see her feet without anything else on them.  
But those thoughts were interrupted by Athena.  
"You get to see my smooth and sexy bare feet... BUT you have to give my poor feet a massage first. Hope for yourself to be good or you can forget about that", Athena told me.

Being under pressure to either be good or lose my chance, I immediately grabbed her left foot and gave it a nice rub and concentrated on just this foot to get the best possible result.  
Athena let out a slight moan from this, but before she could say anything I increased the intensity of the rubs moving all along her heel, arch and up to the ball.  
The rubbing caused Athena to moan louder in enjoyment.  
"So good~", Athena said but was surprised when I increased my efforts more and more.  
Switching between her two feet I gave them the best massage ever.  
"You're mmmmmmm really good at this mmmmmmmm my slave mmmmmmm", Athena managed to say between her moans of joy.  
Still I wasn't finished with her feet, beginning to rub each of her toes one by one.  
This caused Athena to nearly squeal in enjoyment and made her moans get louder, while she laid her head back and just enjoyed the treatment she got from me.

Athena seemed to really enjoy the massage.  
After about 10 minutes though, she opened her eyes and looked down on me again.  
"Ok my slave, stop now", she commanded and so I stopped.  
"You've done a good job. I'm satisfied with your efforts. So you are allowed to see my bare feet now. Crawl to them and take off my stockings", Athena said and grabbed her whip.  
Not needing to be told twice I crawled over and extended my hands to do it.  
Just as I was about to get my hands on her stockings, Athena shook her head.  
"Who said you shall touch them? Do it with your teeth", she instructed me and I would never have dared to talk back in this situation.  
I pulled both stockings down to her ankles, before she allowed me to use my hands.

Feeling the excitement rise more and more I laid my hands on the stockings and went to take them off, hoping that my theory about her feet being beautiful was correct.  
"You must be soooooo excited to see my feet right? I know how badly you foot people out there wanna see them. I've read it all", Athena teased one last time.  
Looking at her as she told me this and having a slight blush on my cheeks I slipped the stockings off and looked at the prize I just earned.  
My heart nearly skipped a few beats and breathing was hard for me aswell as I looked down at her freshly revealed bare feet.  
The tops were soft looking already and her long slender toes looked very sexy, even more with the purple nail polish that was painted on them.  
"Wow.. they look sexy", I said, having slight difficulties to even speak.  
"Thanks hehe. Glad you like them. But you should check out my soles then", Athena replied with a grin keeping up her seductive expression and tone.  
Doing as she told me to I checked out her soles.  
They were the most beautiful soles I've ever seen in my life.  
Neither in real life nor on the net, have I seen a pair of feet as perfect as those.  
Her soles were flawless and had a pinkish color to them.  
"Pure perfection. Your feet are divine Miss Athena", I complimented her.  
"You're so sweet my little slave, but better shut it and worship my feet", she ordered me.

"Of course Miss, I'm right on it", I quickly replied and got to work, by kissing the soles of her feet, beginning soft and tender, feeling her soles as I did and inhaling the smell of her feet some more.  
Her skin was incredibly smooth and felt really nice.  
Athena seemed to enjoy the kisses to her soles as she let out short gasps of enjoyment.  
Increasing the intensity of the kisses and watching Athena's reaction, I was sure to do great, but suddenly she seemed somewhat annoyed.  
"Come on, is that all you can do. Work harder or I have to motivate you with my whip!", Athena said and cracked it.  
Nodding quickly, I kissed her soles and tops the best I could.  
"Mmmmmmm it's boring, do something else!", Athena shouted at me and cracked her whip again right next to me.  
"Next time I won't miss...", she then added.

Being startled by the whiplash hitting the floor right next to me, I began to lick the tops of her beautiful feet.  
"Ohhhhhhh now we are talking about the good stuff", Athena smiled with satisfaction and laid back in her chair again, putting the whip down into her lap, not releasing the grip on it though.  
Meanwhile I tried my best to lick better and better, with audible and visible success, as Athena once again began to moan with a smile on her face.  
Noticing that Athena seemed to really enjoy having her feet licked, I kept up the caressing of her perfect tops and soles with my tongue.  
I even went between her toes, giving Athena a boost in pleasure, her moans of delight getting louder as I did.

Hoping to surprise her with it, I began to nibble on her toes.  
Athena kept moaning the way she did before but giggled a bit aswell.  
"Seems her toes are ticklish", I thought and got the urge to tickle them, but managed to hold back, fearing that she might freak out and beat me with that whip, or even throw me out which would have been the worse thing to me.  
Not seeing a negative change in her mood, I kept nibbling her sexy long toes, causing Athena to giggle and moan some more.  
Keeping this up for a bit I started to suck on her toes.  
Seemingly surprised by this, Athena's moans got quite loud.  
Thinking about how to make it better, I sucked on her toes faster and harder, while massaging the other foot.  
"Ohhhhhh my, you're really good at this. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm best ever", Athena said in between her moans of pleasure.  
Keeping up that pace for a few minutes, I went for the finish as I began to lick between her toes while sucking her toes the best I could.  
This sent Athena over the edge and made her feel really good.  
Her moans got even louder and it was like she had forgotten about herself being the mistress.  
After a few minutes, when Athena came back from her trip to her personal paradise, she told me to stop, which I did unwillingly but obedient.

Looking at me with the sweetest of smiles imaginable, Athena then said something that made my heart melt in an instant.  
"This was the best thing ever. I had quite a few fans do this and they all failed my test. None of them even got so far as to worship my feet, but you did and so you passed my test and are qualified", she told me.  
Having had no idea what she meant, I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face and asked: "That's really cool but... What am I qualified for?"  
"Well... you are qualified to find out about the Secret of Asamiya. Follow me", Athena replied being flirty.

"This will get even better?", I thought being surprised by her answer.  
"Finding out about the Secret of Asamiya... To me that was revealing what her feet look like. This can't get any better", I thought some more, but followed Athena through a second door, to a back room of the one we were in before.  
It just had a low japanese styled table in the middle and two chairs, one to the left, the other to the right, aswell as a bar hanging from the ceiling and a kinda cupboard in a corner.  
As soon as we entered the room Athena closed and locked the door.  
She sat down in a chair and offered me one aswell.  
Accepting the offer, I sat in the chair that was placed on the right side of the table.  
"Ready to hear the secret?", Athena asked me, blushing a little, which surprised me.  
It looked sweet though, seeing her cheeks turn slightly red.  
I nodded and answered: "Yeah I'm ready", wondering what she was gonna say next.

"Well my secret is that actually... I'm not just dominant, but I have a submissive side aswell", she then said which made my jaw drop in amazement, but also in great surprise.  
Blushing a bit brighter Athena then continued.  
"I can imagine you being surprised knowing me as the tough dominant girl, but I'm both. Well and since you qualified I'm telling you about the big secret. Knowing now that you are into feet I'm sure a dream came true for you right?", Athena wanted to know.  
"Yeah a huge dream came true. Thank you so much for letting me do this", I replied.  
"You're welcome. Well... I have this thing I want to happen. By any chance... are you into tickling aswell?", Athena asked further.  
"Yes I do. I love to tickle. Why do you ask?", I answered to her, getting a really good feeling by the way she got a little nervous and talked about tickling.  
"Um... would you tie me up and tickle me?", Athena then asked and looked at me, blushing bright red.

I nearly choked on my own saliva when I heard those words.  
"HELL YEAH!", I thought but managed to hold back my excitement and nodded replying more properly, with a nice and friendly smile on my face: "Yes sure, I will. You made my wish come true, so I'll do the same for you".  
"That's so sweet, thank you so much", Athena said and showed how she really was.  
She gave me the impression of being a really nice girl actually.  
A huge surprise, considering how she is on stage and how she acted during the foot session.

Looking around the room I noticed that there was a lack of space and things to tie her with.  
"Let's see...", I then said and stood up.  
Seeing it as maybe the only possibility to find anything in that nearly empty room, I checked the little cupboard.  
Opening it, I luckily found something that helped me with my plan.  
"Athena, kneel on the table and lift your arms", I told her, completing the role change which made me the one in control.  
Athena obediently did as I told her and lifted her arms up.  
Walking back to her, holding some rope and string, I first tied her lifted hands to the bar that was right above her.  
Then I've tied her legs to the table by wrapping the longest of the ropes around the table.  
Next I've bound her feet by the ankles, which were hanging over the edge of the table and last but not least tied her big toes together using the short string I've found.  
Athena now was helpless and couldn't struggle or move too much.  
She was completely at my mercy.

I got close to Athena, stopping right behind her and put a blindfold on her.  
While she yelped a bit in surprise I grinned, knowing this would make it worse for her, not being able to see what I was gonna do.  
For a minute, I haven't done anything to tease her, watching Athena quirm in her binds in anticipation of her desired tickles.  
Then I began to softly stroke her armpits, which caught her off guard and made her squeal and giggle. "Ehehehehehehehehehe"  
"Such sweet giggles from your mouth my cute tickle toy. Let me hear more coochie coo", I teased Athena and gently wiggled my fingers against her unprotected armpits.  
"Ahahahahahahaahah eheheheeh ihihihihihit tihihihihihihihihickles", she giggled louder and squirmed softly, trying not to move away from the tickles in reflex.

"I hope it does, but we've only just started. Prepare to laugh Athena", I said giving her a very small heads up of what she had to expect and dug my fingers into her armpits.  
"NYAHAHAHAHA OH MY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA IT TICKLES SO MUCH!", she laughed out loud in surprise of the sudden change of pace.  
Deciding to be a sadistic tickler, I dug my fingers deeper into her armpits and kept tickling.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHAT FEELS SO HAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEH GOOOOOD!", Athena laughed even louder, enjoying it though.  
"Glad you enjoy it but let's see if you still do when I'm done with you Athena", I replied.

Motivated by her beautiful loud laughter and enjoyment I kept up the armpit tickling for 5 more minutes before stopping.  
Athena was slightly panting, having a bright smile on her cute face.  
Walking around her, I decided to tease Athena a bit more.  
"Hmmmm where to tickle next? There are so many spots and it's so hard to decide for one."  
As I did, I grinned at her reactions that went from slight squirms to struggles.  
She indeed couldn't wait until she got the next ticklish touch from me.  
After 3 minutes of this simple, yet successful tease I began to rest my fingers on her belly and wiggled my fingers all over it.

"IHIHihihihihihAHAHAHAHAahaha haha", Athena reacted in a mix of soft laughter and loud giggles, while I just smiled and wiggled my fingers faster and faster.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS FUN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES SO GOOD HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE", Athena laughed from the increasing tickling I put her through, as suddenly I wiggled my fingers faster and faster and then all over her torso, tickling her belly, sides and ribs.  
Alternating between those three spots, I tried my best to keep her surprised, which worked very very well.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SOHOHOHOHOHOHO MUCH TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT", Athena laughed louder as before and seemed to really love being tickled.  
Wanting to make her feel even better, my sadistic side took over again and I mercilessly tickled her ribs, sides and belly for the next 10 minutes without any breaks.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA  
HEHEHEHEHEHE YOU'RE HAHAHAHA AMAZING HAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHANK YOU HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI", Athena thanked me while being tickled like crazy.

Once again I stopped and gave her time to for a breather.  
Compared to the first part of our tickle session she was panting more, breathing harder but seemed happier aswell, which gave me the feeling of doing a good job.  
"Seems my tickle toy still enjoys it. Are you ready for more Athena?", I teasingly asked her.  
"Yes please... tickle me more... I beg you...", Athena answered in between every breath.  
"Awww how sweet. And where shall I tickle you Athena?", I kept teasing.  
"My feet, please tickle my feet! I beg of you! They are unbearably ticklish. That's the reason I hide them. I don't want anyone to find out, even though I wish to have them mercilessly tickled", Athena answered and blushed a deep shade of red after this confession.  
"I see hehe. That's sweet. Well your wish shall be granted", I replied and smiled, but deep inside got very nervous.  
I've always wished to do stuff like that to her and now was able to do it.  
For sure, I was the luckiest fan ever, at least from my point of view.  
Luckily I haven't fainted and kept focusing on what was happening even though it wasn't very easy.  
This moment was too good to just let it pass or get ruined by circulatory troubles.

Thinking for a short moment, I got a great idea. I laid down under the table so my face was close to her helplessly tied feet.  
I just started at her perfect soles for a moment before gently stroking one finger up and down each foot and watched them twitch at the touch causing Athena to giggle alot already.  
"Eheheheheheheheheheehehehe ihihihihihihihihihihi yehehehehehehehehehehes"  
Smiling at her reaction I slowly increased the tickling and took joy in hearing her giggles.  
"Nyahahahahahaha thihihihihihhihis is so greheheheat", Athena said in between her giggles.  
I kept on teasing her soles with my slowly increasing strokes and enjoyed watching her feet twitch the best they could.

Enjoying the sight and still present smell of her feet, I decided to take the tickling up a notch and started tickling them.  
Athena began to laugh right away, proving that she hasn't been lying about their ticklishness.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES HAHAHA"  
Her beautiful laughter were like music to my ears and got I wasn't sure anymore if it was her songs or her laughter I liked more.  
Keeping up the tickling I got another idea on how to make it more enjoyable for both parties as Athena's laughter increased by the second and filled up the small room.  
"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI I'M SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAPPY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHANK YOU HAHAHAHA BUT HAHAHA PLEHEHEASE TICKLE ME WORSE", Athena begged me and without further thoughts I sped up the tickling alot and spider tickled all of my fingers up and down her soles.  
Athena exploded with laughter from this.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA THIHIHIHIHIS IS SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AWESOME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE MORE HAHAHA DON'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP".

Those are words I loved to hear.  
Being a little selfish now, I thought about my own pleasure aswell and decided to drop the domination, switching to enjoying her feet.  
While I tickled her helpless extremely sensitive bare soles faster and faster, I started to suck on her toes at the same time which mixed moans into her laughter, still increasing in volume.  
"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIH MMMMMMM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMMMMMMMM THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS PURE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TORTURE MMMMMMM TO MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET HAHAHAHAHA BUT I LOVE IT HAHAHA SO MUCH", Athena then screamed with laughter, her face turning red.

Sucking on her toes the best I could, I slipped my tongue in between them and licked there.  
Athena loved her feet licked and more and louder moans mixed into her laughter.  
I tickled her feet mercilessly while having my own fun with her toes.  
Quicker as I thought, 10 minutes had passed.  
Athena's face was now bright red and I noticed a few tears rolling down her cheeks, which had formed under the blindfold that still covered her beautiful blue eyes.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO BAD HAHAHAHAHA BUT PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLE ME MORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", Athena begged.  
It felt so great to know she was enjoying herself and she unknowingly fulfilled me, the wish of thousands of tickle fans all over the world.  
The wish for a ticklee that begs for more.

And so I kept on tickling her feet, while sucking on her toes and licking between them.  
20 minutes later, I stopped the tickling and worship and stood up to check on Athena.  
She was breathing very hard and tears were streaming down her bright red face, having built a small pond on the table's surface.  
As I removed the blindfold from her eyes and looked at her, I saw her teary eyes sparkle brightly.  
Her lips formed a bright smile.  
Being sure of it before, this was more than prove that Athena was really happy.  
"Thank...you...so much...", she said, while I untied and helped her off the table.  
"This was... simply amazing. Say... do you have... a job... where you live?", Athena asked me all of a sudden, while she gasped for air, slowly regaining her breathe.  
"Yeah I do, why do you ask?", I answered wondering why she wanted to know that.  
"Quit it, I got a better one for you", Athena answered and without thinking for a single second I directly replied with an enthusiastic and excited: "YES!"  
"Well I'll make you my assistant. Let's say.. my personal wellness assistant if you know what I mean", Athena smiled and winked.

I immediately understood what my purpose was.  
"Of course I know what you mean. I'll do the job!", I replied then.  
"First off, close your eyes for a moment please", Athena told me to and so I did.  
"Would she really..kiss me?", I thought, blushing at the thought of her soft looking lips touching mine already.  
A moment later I felt her lips and blushed brighter as she kissed me...on the cheek.  
I opened my eyes as she did and looked at Athena giggling.  
"Hehe, did you really think I kiss the lips that kissed my sweaty feet?", she giggles more and playfully poked her tongue out at me.

"Well let's get down to business then. I already got as first job for you", Athena then said and sat down on one of the chairs.  
"Oh really? Wow. What is it?", I asked her excited to find out what it is.  
"Hmm probably heard the names Rise Kujikawa and Rin Kagamine?", she asked.  
"Yeah, what about them?", I asked wondering why Athena was talking about them.  
"They are currently on tour together and got 5 shows left. I want you to work for them until the tour ends", Athena said.  
Being my boss I couldn't refuse but liking the other two girls as well it couldn't be so bad.  
Still I had no idea what I was to do for them.

"Sure Athena, but what will my job be then?", I asked her.  
She smiled sweetly as she answered.  
"You will be in charge of the girls feet. Rise loves her feet worshipped just like me, but isn't a single bit dominant so you are free to do as you like. Beware though. As sweet as she may look, her feet are perfect as well but smell alot stronger than mine", Athena explained to me.  
With a big smile forming on my lips aswell, I looked at her.  
"Sounds awesome already and how about Rin?", I asked.  
"Oh Rin enjoys massages and needs them after a concert. A good foot worship every now and then is fine with her but not her favorite thing. I'm sure she'll tell you when she wants one. For her the most important thing is that she has her feet tickled, but careful she only likes playful tickles. Also you can make her happy when you play with her toes", Athena further explained and smiled at me.

"The next concert is here tomorrow. You have the evening off unless...", Athena said but stopped in the middle of the sentence.  
"Unless w-what?", I replied nervously.  
"Unless you wanna come with me to my place and celebrate your new job and a meeting with Rise and Rin. We could celebrate it with a foot party", Athena winked again, sounding flirty.  
Getting really nervous as so often before on that day, I just nodded and followed her.  
The party with the girls was the best party ever to me and the touring with Rise and Rin aswell.  
Needless to say that I've turned from the "Luckiest Fan Ever" to the "Happiest Employee Ever".


End file.
